1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint used for connecting panels.
2. Description of related Prior Art
Prefabricated floor boards provided with tongue and groove at the edges are quite common nowadays. These can be installed by the average handy man as they are very easy to install. Such floors can, for example, be constituted of solid wood, fibre board or particle board. These are most often provided with a surface layer such as lacquer, or some kind of laminate. The boards are most often installed by being glued via tongue and groove. The most common types of tongue and groove are however burdened with the disadvantage to form gaps of varying width between the floor boards in cases where the installer hasn't been thorough enough. Dirt will easily collect in such gaps. Moisture will furthermore enter the gaps which will cause the core to expand in cases where it is made of wood, fibre board or particle board, which usually is the case. The expansion will cause the surface layer to rise closest to the edges of the joint which radically reduces the useful life of the floor since the surface layer will be exposed to an exceptional wear. Different types of tensioning devices, forcing the floor boards together during installation can be used to avoid such gaps. This operation is however more or less awkward. It is therefore desirable to achieve a joint which is self-guiding and thereby automatically finds the correct position. Such a joint would also be possible to utilise in floors where no glue is to be used. Different types of joint with mechanical locking have been made available. These are commonly known as click joints or snap-action joints and they rely on resilient action in upper and/or lower cheeks of the groove portion of the joint. It is very common to use fibre board or particle board as core material and the resilient properties of these materials are somewhat limited. It is therefore the object of the present invention to work around the problem by not completely relying on the limited resiliency allowed by the core material.